In conventional radical polymerization processes, the polymerization terminates when reactive intermediates are destroyed or rendered inactive; radical generation is essentially irreversible. It is difficult to control the molecular weight and the polydispersity (molecular weight distribution) of polymers produced by conventional radical polymerization, and difficult to achieve a highly uniform and well-defined product. It is also often difficult to control radical polymerization processes with the degree of certainty necessary in specialized applications, such as in the preparation of end functional polymers, block copolymers, star (co)polymers, and other novel topologies.
In a controlled radical polymerization process radicals are generated reversibly, and irreversible chain transfer and chain termination are absent. There are four major controlled radical polymerization methodologies: atom transfer radical polymerization (ATRP), reversible addition-fragmentation chain transfer (RAFT), nitroxide-mediated polymerization (NMP) and iniferters, each method having advantages and disadvantages.
The term “iniferter”, or “photoiniferter” as it is also known, refers to a chemical compound that has a combined function of being a free radical initiator, transfer agent, and terminator, the term “iniferter” being a word formed by the underlined portions of the terms identifying these functions. The photo portion of the term indicates that the polymerization is photolytically induced. This term and its use in the production of block copolymers is well known, particularly because of the work of Takayuki Otsu of the Department of Applied Chemistry, Osaka City University, Osaka, Japan. This work is discussed, for example, in an article by Otsu et al entitled “Living Radical Polymerizations in Homogeneous Solution by Using Organic Sulfides as Photoiniferters”, Polymer Bulletin, 7, 45–50 (1982), an article by Otsu et al entitled “Living Mono-and Biradical Polymerizations in Homogeneous System Synthesis of AB and ABA Type Block Copolymers”, Polymer Bulletin, 11, 135–142 (1984), Otsu entitled “Iniferter Concept and Living Radical Polymerization”, J. Polymer Science, Pat A, vol. 38, 2121–2136 (2000), and in European Patent Application No. 88303058.7, Publication No. 0 286 376, publication date Oct. 12, 1988.
There is a need for a radical polymerization process which provides (co)polymers having a predictable molecular weight and a narrow molecular weight distribution (low “polydispersity”). A further need is strongly felt for a radical polymerization process which is sufficiently flexible to provide a wide variety of products, but which can be controlled to the degree necessary to provide highly uniform products with a controlled structure (i.e., controllable topology, composition, stereoregularity, etc.). There is further need for a controlled radical polymerization process which provides telechelic (co)polymers capable of entering into further polymerization or functionalization through reactive end-groups, particularly electrophilic end groups.